


surprise, birdbrain

by SummerEagle



Category: BIRDLAND (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerEagle/pseuds/SummerEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bridget reminisces and they smooch like once</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprise, birdbrain

You and Bell sit on the porch of your cabin, linked hands hidden by a cleverly placed bag. “Cleverly placed”, as in your hand is being squished by the variety of books in Bell’s bag, but to others it looks like... you don’t know, probably like you’re both in love with a sack of books. The time is 11:56 A.M., and the bus back to Toronto is supposed to arrive in a few minutes.

The Taylors are arguing in purposely horrible French somewhere inside the cabin, and Liz can be heard praising a deity for the fact she’ll be reunited with her fictional characters in a few simple hours. You and Bell share a glance, then break out into quiet giggles. A niggling worry presents itself in the back of your mind that Liz will show up and spoil the entire scene, but you made her double pinkie promise she wouldn’t say anything.

So there you sit, in tattered shorts and covered in Hello Kitty bandaids, wishing that time would freeze and you’d be stuck in this moment forever. Bright sunlight dappling the center of camp, various campers scrambling around to find lost items. You could’ve sworn someone was searching for lost cat pics, if you heard right.

You’re thankful everyone is alive. Sure, the counselors are still birdbrained, but their personalities are slowly coming back. It’s a hell of a lot better than whatever the alternative could’ve been, even though you won’t be getting any medals of honor for your brave sacrifice. You’re not sure you could accept one, anyway, if it included any sort of crowd. Especially if they weren’t bird people designed to adapt to whatever you do. _Especially_ if there was a chance Bell was in the crowd.

You looked over at her, and she took a moment to observe the camp longer before turning to you. Her face is definitely smoochable. You mean, you already _have_ smooched, but you just have to reinstate it. God, you’re glad nobody can read your thoughts.

“I have something I have to tell you, but it’s a secret,” You said, smiling a little. She quirked an eyebrow, and you made a motion for her to turn her head. She did and leaned towards you. You cupped a hand around your mouth, like you were about to whisper something to her, then promptly kissed her on the cheek. Hella smoochable. You regretted that sentence fragment in your head even as Bell turned to you with an incredulous smile. You lean back, smiling just because she is. Like your own little ray of sunshine, except you don’t have to squint because it’s shining in your face.

“I have to admit, you got me on that one. I’ve got one for you, though,” Bell beckoned you closer, and if you weren’t still on the giddy high from a few seconds before, you would’ve been more cautious. You leaned in, regardless, and Bell used her free hand to pull you into a kiss by the collar of your shirt. Your eyes widened, the kiss only lasting long enough for the both of you to register it.

“What? I told you I had a kiss for you,” was Bell’s response, and you started laughing. She should definitely surprise you like this more often. You made a mental note to sit next to her on the bus back home just in case you could sneak a few extra kisses in.


End file.
